beelzebubfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kategorie:Anime
Anime Der Anime von Beelzebub wurde von Studio Pierrot produziert. Regie führte Yoshihiro Takamoto. Die Animeserie wurde vom 9. Januar 2011 bis zu 25. März 2012 ausgestrahlt. Sie lief in den frühen Morgenstunden auf den Sendern Yomiuri TV und Nippon Television gezeigt. Zudem wird die Serie als Simulcast auf Crunchyroll gezeigt. Zusätzlich zu der regulären Serie, wurde noch eine OVA und zwei Miniserien, welche auf DVD erschien produziert. Episoden {| class="wikitable" width="98%" border="single" ! style="background-color: #BD0000" width="3%" | # ! style="background-color: #BD0000" | Titel ! style="background-color: #BD0000" width="20%" | Erstausstrahlung |- |align="center"|1 |'I Picked Up the Demon Lord' |9. Januar 2011 |- |align="center"|2 |'I Became a Child Carrying Gang Leader' |16. Januar 2011 |- |align="center"|3 |'Are There Any Strong Evil Rascals Here?' |23. Januar 2011 |- |align="center"|4 |'There's 1 Second Before the Demon Lord's Peeing Bursts' |30. Januar 2011 |- |align="center"|5 |'There's Nothing Money Can't Buy' |06. Februar 2011 |- |align="center"|6 |'The Toys from the Demon World Have Arrived' We Played Doctor |13. Februar 2011 |- |align="center"|7 |'The Demon Lord Even Makes a Park Debut'< |20. Februar 2011 |- |align="center"|8 |'We Met Again' |27. Februar 2011 |- |align="center"|9 |'Love is a Hurricane' |06. März 2011 |- |align="center"|10 |'The Disciple is Ready' |27. März 2011 |- |align="center"|11 |'There Were Things Money Can't Buy' |03. April 2011 |- |align="center"|12 |'I Won't Let You Sleep Tonight' |10. April 2011 |- |align="center"|13 |' The Assessment Test' Dear Great Demon Lord |17. April 2011 |- |align="center"|14 |'Is There a Special Move?' |24. April 2011 |- |align="center"|15 |'The Delinquents Have Changed into Swimsuits' |01. Mai 2011 |- |align="center"|16 |'You're Not a Man at All, Eh' |08. Mai 2011 |- |align="center"|17 |'What Do You Think of Demon World Homework?'< |15. Mai 2011 |- |align="center"|18 |'I Stopped Being a Gang Leader with a Child' |22. Mai 2011 |- |align="center"|19 |'The Doctor Came(Episode)|' |29. Mai 2011 |- |align="center"|20 |'Everyone Gathering' |05. Juni 2011 |- |align="center"|21 |'Who Do You Think is Ishiyama's Strongest?' |12. Juni 2011 |- |align="center"|22 |'The Mountainous Seclusion(Episode)|' |19. Juni 2011 |- |align="center"|23 |'Honmakai(Episode)|' |26. Juni 2011 |- |align="center"|24 |'Tadaimakai' |03. Juli 2011 |- |align="center"|25 |'The New School Term Has Started' |10. Juli 2011 |- |align="center"|26 |'May I Call You Aniki' |17. Juli 2011 |- |align="center"|27 |'Called a Magical Girl' |24. Juli 2011 |- |align="center"|28 |'Let's Try Doing Body Measurements' |31. Juli 2011 |- |align="center"|29 |'What's the Rokkisei?' |07. August 2011 |- |align="center"|30 |'Who Could the Rokkisei Be?' |14. August 2011 |- |align="center"|31 |'The Dispute Was Not Settled' |28. August 2011 |- |align="center"|32 |'What Happened Because of the Transfer Girl?' |04. September 2011 |- |align="center"|33 |'There Were Scars from the Past' |11. September 2011 |- |align="center"|34 |'Maids Completely Rustling' |18. September 2011 |- |align="center"|35 |'The Time to Start the Match' |25. September 2011 |- |align="center"|36 |'The Dispute is Finally Settled' |02. Oktober 2011 |- |align="center"|37 |'That Man Was a Sensei' |09. Oktober 2011 |- |align="center"|38 |'The Sibling Rivalry Has Begun' |16. Oktober 2011 |- |align="center"|39 |'The Older Brother Was a Crybaby' |23. Oktober 2011 |- |align="center"|40 |'The Assassins Aren't Guests' |30. Oktober 2011 |- |align="center"|41 |'What to Do in This Desperate Situation?' |06. November 2011 |- |align="center"|42 |'It's Time to Train' |13. November 2011 |- |align="center"|43 |'Where Did the Older Brother Disappear To?' |20. November 2011 |- |align="center"|44 |'I Have to Get Stronger' |27. November 2011 |- |align="center"|45 |'There's One Day and 1 Hour Left Until the Game' |04. Dezember 2011 |- |align="center"|46 |'Burn, Super Combination!' |11. Dezember 2011 |- |align="center"|47 |'Sorry to Have Kept You Waiting' |18. Dezember 2011 |- |align="center"|48 |'I'm His Parent' |25. Dezember 2011 |- |align="center"|49 |'Beelzebub New Year's Special! BeelBeel Saiyūki' |08. Januar 2012 |- |align="center"|50 |'Today I'm Different on the Inside' |15. Januar 2012 |- |align="center"|51 |'Komainu-sama is Watching' |22. Januar 2012 |- |align="center"|52 |'And Then There Were No Delinquents' |29. Januar 2012 |- |align="center"|53 |' First Conquest' Fallen in Love |05. Februar 2012 |- |align="center"|54 |'Black Baby Beel Has Grown' |12. Februar 2012 |- |align="center"|55 |'I Lost My Pompadour' The Great Demon Lord Has Come |19. Februar 2012 |- |align="center"|56 |'Betrayal?' The Men's Turn...? |26. Februar 2012 |- |align="center"|57 |'You Don't Eat Manjū?' You Don't Do Mixed Bathing? |04. März 2012 |- |align="center"|58 |'Akumano Academy Has Opened' |11. März 2012 |- |align="center"|59 |'We're the Strongest' |18. März 2012 |- |align="center"|60 |'I Won't Say Goodbye' |25. März 2012 |- Kategorie:Anime